


What If

by Musiclight_Ray



Series: The Adventures of Jay Miller, Verbana [1]
Category: Mage the Ascension, World of Darkness - Fandom
Genre: Genderfluid Character, Implied Mpreg, Implied Sexual Content, Kinda?, M/M, Magic, The character can change sex at will because magic, Torture tw, Witch - Freeform, sexfluid character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-18
Updated: 2017-07-18
Packaged: 2018-12-03 16:55:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11536446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Musiclight_Ray/pseuds/Musiclight_Ray
Summary: An AU of a table top I played with my friends spring semester last year and I wanted to explore the possibilities of what happened if my main and my SO's main had actually gotten together instead of them going their separate ways.





	What If

After the events of Manito Springs, Tora went back to the school, along with David. Jay considered going back to the farm, but stayed in town. Phillip and the other werewolves were okay with the Verbana staying, for he was a friend and didn’t mean harm for those that stayed there, whether a permanent resident or tourist. Something about the town spoke to the Mage, making him want to stay. 

It wasn’t hard to find an apartment in town, and since the occult shoppe needed a new full time worker, Jay was hired almost instantly. It was a nice shoppe, and since there was a Mage working there, the sales even went up a little, for Jay could actually charge gems with energies. 

However, while everything else held a certain appeal, Jay kept finding himself hanging around the shoppe of a certain mechanic- one that Jay generally butted heads with. They agreed on only one thing- Amara was a bitch and she needed to die. Anything beyond that...well…

“...I train you for hours, but the second we spar, you don’t fight. What’s the point of these training sessions then?” Deakin was getting frustrated, Jay could tell. But the fluid just shrugged. He asked for the training because he knew it would help in the long run, but it didn’t mean he wanted to fight. “How did you survive high school? How did you stand up for yourself?” 

“I did for awhile, ended up in the hospital three times in the course of a month. After that I stopped fighting, stopped trying. No one stood up for me, and fighting back just made it worse.” Hazel eyes met blue, before Deakin shook his head. 

“So you gave up?” 

“Yeah. Guess I did.” 

\--------

They were arguing again, with actual yelling. The Verbana wasn’t holding back, throwing out words as though they were knives, cutting to the core. “I’ll stop giving up when you stop being a god damned coward! You talk about not standing up for myself, but you. You are a coward. You hide behind this mask that makes it look as though you don’t give a flying fuck, and the second someone tries to get beyond the surface, you shut it down, and don’t communicate anything. I may not raise my fists to fight, but at least I have the balls to say something I mean.”

The garage went silent, the only sound was Jay’s heavy breathing, the look on Deakin’s face priceless. Even if he wasn’t able to poke around in someone’s Mind, he could tell that he had taken the Celestial Choir Mage by surprise. A second later, the fluid realized what they said. “I...I’m sorry Dea-”

“Don’t apologize. That was from the heart, and you meant it. You don’t fight with fists: you fight with words, those are your weapons. You take shit from no one, and you can, and will throw it back.” 

\-----

It was late one night, Jay working on a new tea brew. He needed something to help with sleep, with his dreams. Recently, in the night, he would hear Deakin screaming for him in sleep. The first few times, the fluid thought he was dreaming, until it happened again while he was awake in the wee hours of the morning. At first it was only maybe once every couple of weeks, but in the six months he’d been here, they had increased in number, now every other, if not every night. Jay was hoping that if the tea worked for him, he could give it to the source of his sleeplessness, and just stopped anything before it happened. 

Yes, he had fallen for the mechanic, for the Marine Celestial Choir, and for the callous man who never revealed anything. The only reason Jay knew anything was because of what Deakin would accidentally reveal when he wasn’t trying to hide something. But it didn’t matter, really. If it wasn’t revealed in a way that was “normal”, Jay wouldn’t do anything with the information. He may have been a Mage, but he had morals damnit. If it wasn’t free information., then it wasn’t worth using. 

Sighing, he started enchanting the tea, hoping it would work. Jay didn’t mind his own dreams, but the second another person entered them, he shut his mind off from outside influence. He was dreaming of the other Mage already, so having the Deakin’s dreamself shouting for him was too much. 

Deakin would have to have the physical Jay if he wanted the dream-Jay. 

\----

Jay was surprised that Deakin accepted the tea, considering that the Marine only really drink coffee and whiskey. They seemed to have an understanding now, Jay showing Deakin that what he did wasn’t evil, and the Marine taught Jay about acceptance and love, and that not ALL Christians were mean. They had good energy, when they weren’t fighting. Deakin’s familiar lazed around during these times, watching the two Mages work, sometimes making a comment, usually throwing Jay off enough that whatever they had been working on to get cut short interrupted for a few moments. Jay would notice Deakin watching out of the corner of his eye, and it was only because of his magic that he didn’t blush red. 

\----

Jay knew when Deakin missed his nightly tea when he was awoken around 5 AM to the man screaming for the Verbana again. It had been a couple of months since this happened, Jay guessing that he just fell asleep (given the amount of whiskey they had gone through that night, that was a high possibility), possibly even on the chair. Jay stood up, heading to the kitchen. He was going to make his own tea and try to get another couple more hours of sleep, as he was opening the shoppe. This was getting ridiculous. Jay was at the point where he needed to make a choice. Either stay and let this emotion overwhelm him or remove himself from the equation altogether. Jay shook his head, getting his jacket and heading to the shoppe. Dean had given him free reign over the store and the hours. Jay texted the other worker, a kid who worked part time, that the store would be closed today. He needed a day to just...not. 

\----

“...I don’t understand why you won’t talk to me about this Deakin!” They were standing in the garage this time, Deakin’s hands and arms covered in grease and oil. Jay had just from an interview at the community college, in his button down and skirt, tie loosened around his neck. He was the perfect mix of male and female, making many who saw him question who they were looking at, but were still intrigued. 

“You already know, so why do we need to talk about it?” came the deflecting answer, Jay sighing in response. He’d decided he was going to talk about this, somehow, some way. The Celestial Choir Mage set his wrench down, walking around the car he had been working on, a sporty thing that was probably not eco-friendly. No one was smiling this time, the friendly sparks in their eyes different, Jay pleading, Deakin attempting to shut down his emotions again. 

“I only know because I am a Mage, Deakin, but if I wasn’t, I would have no idea! Even knowing, even reading, even hearing you shout for me in the middle of night does not mean I don’t want you to. Just. Say it.” Silence in the garage again, but different from when the last time Jay had rendered Deakin silent. It was filled with a strange tension, each second an eternity. 

Then from the corner- “He’s fallen for you,” Jay’s head whipped around so fast, a couple of the joints in his neck popped, the Marine shuddering. The familiar in the corner sat up, scratching his ear. “He’s fallen for you, witch. Regardless of what he may show on the outside, he has fallen for you, and would do anything to keep it inside.” With that, the dog went quiet again, Jay turning back to Deakin. The mechanic looked away, Jay coming around the car, intercepting him before he could run. 

They shared a look, Jay tilting his head. “You aura shows your nervous Deakin.” There was a snort in reply. 

“I’ve never...done this before?” That made the fluid pause, but only for a moment, before closing the gap between them, kissing Deakin softly, feeling the physical response and a spike in Deakin’s aura. It was a soft, short kiss, but sweet, Jay smiling softly. He knew there was grease on his shirt now, but the fluid didn’t care. He gasped softly when Deakin pulled him in for another soft kiss.   
\----

“Where the fuck… hm.” Jay got up from his office chair, the new associate professor of life sciences at Manito Springs Community College, going through his personal items. “It was here yesterday…” His chalice was missing, the Verbana confused. He searched for an hour, his office not big enough to take long. 

After said hour was up, he was standing in the middle, scratching his head. “This is strange…” The witch startled when his phone rang, pulling it from his dress pocket. It was Deakin, asking if he'd come over. “Dinner? I...I'd like that.” Jay unconsciously ran his hands through his hair, deciding to shower before heading over. “I have another class in half an hour, but I can head over after that?” Smiling, the Verbana could hear the other Mage’s smile in his voice. 

A couple hours later, Jay was knocking on Deakin’s door. The witch had changed, now in a soft cotton shirt and sun-bleached jeans, barefoot, pentacle catching the late day sun. The door opened, revealing a war-wore Marine. “Hey,” Jay smiled, stepping inside the house. He could smell something cooking, and it smelled wonderful. 

“Thought it might be time for us to have a proper date,” Deakin explained, tilting Jay’s chin up for a kiss. “But a bit later. It just went in the oven.” There was a slight change in the Celestial Choir’s voice, Jay’s grin getting bigger, letting Deakin pull him in the direction of his room. Later, they'd have to locate their shirts, as they'd been removed on the adventure up the stairs. 

As they ate, Deakin suddenly said “I'd like it if you'd move in with me.” Jay dropped his fork in surprise, the familiar pouncing on the piece of steak. “Unless you don't-” 

“I’d love to move in with you.” Jay cut in, turning a pale shade of pink.   
\----

“Jay? Have you seen my Kabar?” The witch looked up from the lesson plan he was creating, black hair falling into his eye. He pushed his hair up, pinning it back. 

“I don't think so? Last I saw it was in by the bed,” Jay got up, switching off his desk lamp, following Deakin through the house. 

They spent most of the day tearing the house apart, trying to figure out where it went. Deakin was getting more and more visibly agitated with every passing hour, Jay finally sitting down and casting out his magical-feelers to try and find it. 

His eyes snapped open a minute or so later. “Wherever it is I can't find it.” The Marine’s eyebrows met his hairline, Jay scratching his head. “It's not in your sanctuary is it? You know I can't find things that are in there.” Deakin sighed. 

“The garage and house are my sanctuary Jay.” 

\----

There were times in which Jay swore he saw a shadow figure in the corner of his eye, but whenever he turned to get a better look, it was gone. He tightened the wards around the house, worrying. He wasn’t sure if he was seeing things or if he really needed to just sit out in the forest for a few days and reset himself and his magic. He knew that Deakin saw something similar in the Middle East, but hadn’t since returning home.   
\----

Early one morning, before the sun had appeared over the mountains, Jay slipped from their bed, feet landing silently on a semi-chilled floor. When Deakin stirred sleepily, Jay leaned down to kiss him softly, murmuring he was getting a drink from the kitchen. 

It only partially dawned on Jay that it was much darker than it should have been, but he was still more asleep than awake. 

He had poured his glass of water when the temperature seemed to drop about forty degrees in less than a second. Jay turned, his glass sliding out of his hand, crashing against the wall. Dark swirled in, Jay’s eyes shifting to cat’s almost instantly. He couldn’t see much even then, just heard a bark of a familiar, followed by the steps of Deakin running down the stairs, and the sound of a gun cocking. A figure appeared and stepped from the dark, the rest collalessing to restraint the fluid, a piece of sharp dark glass held to a pale throat. The figure only said one thing: “Tag, you’re it, Deakin,” before both they and Jay disappeared into the dark. 

 

\----

Jay came to on a cold floor, reaching for his magic to warm himself with. When he was met with the same empty feeling did when his magic got stronger, his eyes shot open. Around the walls, and on the floor, were anti-magic symbols. He got to his feet, dread settling into his heart. An unseen door opened, the Verbana spinning around to see who was there. 

“Hello Jamie, it’s been awhile.” Jay’s jaw went slack, as in front of him stood the biggest bully from his high school days, Michel Kunz. Michel had moved to Jay’s home town when the Mage was a freshman, and Michel was a junior. “I didn’t ever expect to see two old friends in the same house, let alone sleeping together. Then again… you were kinda fucked up in school weren’t you, Jamie?” Jay swallowed, hating hearing the name he used to go by. 

“‘Two old friends’?” he said instead, voice soft, trying to keep his nerves under him. The way Michel had spoken to Deakin had been with a familiarity that made Jay’s stomach churn, but that couldn’t mean…

The man laughed, removing his tie from his neck. “Oh you are clever aren’t you? Deakin was a senior when I was a sophomore, he stopped me from picking on kids the entire time I was at the same school as he was. After being expelled, my parents moved us out of state, far enough away where my record couldn’t follow me. And what did I find? Students more than a little eager to hurt the little queer in school, sending it to the hospital as much as we could, until it stopped fighting back.” Michel was suddenly in Jay’s space, a hand grabbing the fluid’s neck, squeezing and lifting up, keeping Jay from breathing. “I should’ve killed you then, would have made my life a little easier. But… oh Jamie, this is a sweet delight. I get revenge on the man who made sure I couldn’t have my fun, while still tormenting you.” 

With a snarl, the man threw Jay across the room, the Verbana slamming into the wall, slumping to the ground, black stars in front of his vision. He sucked in oxygen as slow as he could, unused to being useless any more. 

What is the point of these spars if you don’t fight back? Jay heard Michel advancing on him, taking one last breath before getting on his feet, raising his fists. He heard Michel snort. “Oh now you have balls, hm? Doesn't matter: I will still hurt you.” 

The man moved, not fast, but aggressively at Jay, who ducked under his swinging fist. Jay had just gotten quicker since high school, even though he hadn’t been there since he was 18, and he was now 25. Fuck this man and what he thought he could do. 

\----

In the end, Jay was on the ground, curled in one himself as Michel just kicked and kicked, before slamming his boot down on Jay’s arm, the Verbana feeling something snap, shrieking in pain. When he lifted his head, there was blood and what looked like shards of bone on the ground. On instinct, he reached for his magic, but again came up empty. Another stomp, and the Mage succumbed to darkness. 

\----

He dreamt of Deakin, of Stanley, of his friends, of the Farm...of Teague. Jay hadn’t had the chance to mourn the death of his Celtic bard partner, had shoved it down and away, choosing to focus on finding Amara. But now, lost in the dark, lost in whatever hell this was, Jay cried. Cried for the one he lost, and how lost he had been for so long. 

“Oh Jay...Jay come here.” The fluid lifted his head, gasping when he saw Teague standing in front of him. He got up, walking over to his dead lover, breaking down and crying into Teague’s chest.   
“I couldn’t save you, I’m sorry, I’m so sorry Teague.” The bard held the healer tightly, running calloused fingers through dark hair, Jay having not dyed it in a few months. There was only the sound of Jay’s sobs, Teague gently shushing him.   
“Shh...shh….Jay...James.” Jay looked up at that. Teague only called him that when he really wanted to get Jay’s attention. Leaf green eyes met hazel, Teague leaning down and kissing Jay softly. “It wasn’t your fault. I did what I could, and I lived much longer than I ever expected to. You are not to blame here, even though I know you tried to stop it. It was simply my time, my love. You are not to blame for my death.   
Just love, just live, give all that you can give. And take what you deserve…”

Jay startled awake, grunting when he felt his arm shift wrong. It was in a makeshift sling, but still hurt. At least he can bandage semi-decently. Jay’s arm stood a chance at healing correctly. “Or ya know I could heal it myself if I COULD ACCESS MY MAGIC!” he shouted in the direction of the door, hair falling into his eyes. Said door opened, Michel walking in, carrying a bag.   
“Ah good morning Jamie. How are you this morning?” Jay just got to his feet, good hand curling into a fist. 

“Come and find out.” 

\---- 

One would think that as a Life Mage, Jay would know just how to make someone hurt. And while he did know those things, he wouldn’t actively think about them. How tendons held muscles to bone, how blood ran through veins, and what portions of the body had low pain tolerance. 

Apparently, so did Michel. Strapped to a table, Jay felt another scalpel cut into the space between his ribs, before a knife, similar to the one Deakin carried was slammed into his good hand. But… Jay recognized the runes he'd blessed the knife with. Strike True. “You...!” Fingers twitched, darkness flickering at the edges of his vision. The man chuckled darkly, Jay hearing him pick up another instrument. “How prettily you scream for me Jamie. Do you do this for Deakin, hm?” Jay didn’t have a chance to process the words before a nail was ripped from one of his fingers, making him scream again. “How does it feel to be helpless again, hm? To just be passive in your own pain, letting me do this to you.” Jay glared as best he could, but Michel just laughed. 

“Pathetic. Just like you were in high school. You know,” the man sounded as though he were enjoying a well made steak, and not tormenting another human-being. “My old group would tell me about what they did to you when I graduated. How they made the last two years hell for you. But then when you all graduated, you disappeared. Not that it mattered- you aren’t worth a passive thought, weren’t then, aren’t now.” A hand landed on Jay’s leg, the Verbana bracing himself. “Usually, people who do this-” crack!- “want information. But not me. This? Oh this? I find pleasure in making others hurt, Jamie. Especially you. Especially that goody two shoes Marine.” The room was started to spin, things going unfocused, black stars dancing in front of his vision, words swimming together. Twitching fingers and soft whimpers of pain stopped, Jay’s mind finally shutting down and blocking out the pain. 

\----

Jay. Wake up Jay. Wake up! Jay’s eyes opened, looking around. He swore he heard Deakin’s voice in his head. He was still strapped to the table, the knife still in his hand. It still hurt, and he still had pain like fire in his body, but if he was needed to be awake, then… Try not to fall asleep! I know it hurts, but try to stay awake. I can’t fucking find you if you’re asleep. That was definitely Deakin. You can get through this, I know you can. I’m coming for you. Stay. Awake. 

\---- 

It was hard, fighting off the darkness that threatened at the corners of Jay’s consciousness, but he fought it off. Anything to help Deakin find him. It then dawned on him that if he was in this room where it kept his magic from him, then it couldn't get in. He thrashed against his restraints at that second, getting a laugh from his tormentor. 

“Figured it out did you? Magic can't get in, nor out. Except mine. Now...let's see what your Mind can withstand.” From his bag, Michel pulled out Jay’s chalice, the witch shouting again. Followed by the chalice were stones and gems, the chalice placed next to Jay on the table, the stones put at the cardinal directions. From the bag, Michel pulled out two vials of blood. “Yours, for I believe you recognize this ritual.” The witch watched the blood be poured into the chalice, the gems and stones lighting up with a dull, grey light. The dark Mage began chanting, Jay catching a few words every now and again. The longer he chanted, the more Jay struggled against his bindings. The tips of two fingers pressed to Jay’s temple, the futile thrashing stilling, a silent scream escaping. 

Flashes of images that couldn't exist, scenes that haunted Jay, made him question his own reality. Images meant to break the Mind, make it warp into never ending darkness. 

\----  
“I can't believe I'm doing this,” a tired Marine grumbled, before hitting the button on the gate for the werewolves’ house. He was out of options, out of ideas, and Jay had been gone for nearly 3 months. Whoever had actually taken his partner was really strong and all traces of Jay vanished within a 300 mile radius of an island off of Europe, problem being there were too many little islands in that area to explore. Deakin wasn’t sure if the wolves could help but this was his last idea. 

They managed to narrow down the area Jay could be to around 50 miles, giving Deakin more of a chance to find the witch. He thanked them, saying they could come by for a tune up, free of charge. 

He spent the next 3 weeks planning, realizing that his knife had gone missing around the same time that Jay started seeing darkness in the corner of his vision. That made the Spirit Mage pause. Someone had to have taken it then, meaning.. Deakin swore passionately, punching a wall, going clean through. Jay had blessed his knife to always hit true, but they hadn't made the spell exclusive to Deakin. “Anyone who has it will hit their intended target! And if my hunch is right, who ever took Jay…” He shuddered, trying not to picture Jay with his knife in his chest. “I’m gonna find you, James. I'm gonna fucking find you!” 

\----

“Wake up! Time make you useful,” Jay was thrown off the table, crumbling when he hit the ground. “I don't have time to bind your magic so this will do for now.” An atheme cut the same anti-magic symbol into Jay’s wrist, Michel hauling the healer up, darkness restraining him again, gagging him. Muffled protests came from the Verbana, Michel brandishing a knife at him. “Shut up,” he said before cutting down Jay’s cheek, white-hot pain rippling. 

Michel grabbed Jay, making him move forward, a shattered leg protesting, more darkness wrapping around it like a sling, allowing Jay to put some weight on it, but not much. Michel didn’t seem deterred, just kept Jay in front of him, like a shield. Wait a minute. They rounded a corner, the tip of Michel’s knife pressing into Jay’s neck harder, drawing some blood. “You might as well come out Deakin, I know you’re there.” The welcome sight of the Marine appeared around the opposite corner, in a vest on and a gun leveled with Michel’s head. 

“Let the witch go Kunz. He is a peaceful man.” There was a snort from the dark Mage holding Jay captive. 

“Very well,” the floor opened underneath Jay as he was dropped, hearing Deakin shout, Jay’s eyes going wide as he plummeted into cold water below. A few seconds later, there was a secondary splash, Deakin diving in after Jay. The Celestial Choir Mage pulled out his knife, cutting Jay free once he caught the witch. Once freed, Jay tugged the knife free of Deakin’s hand, slicing through the symbol. 

With a cry, Jay’s magic welled back into him, eyes shifting to cat’s, noticing the panel closing. Well fuck. He moved his hands, shouting when he gave himself gills, turning and doing the same to Deakin, who didn’t look happy about that. “I could let you drown you know.” he projected, Deakin rolling his eyes. The Marine had to help Jay swim, as Jay used a great deal of magic to give them the ability to breathe. 

It took awhile for them to find the surface and the shore, breaking just as Jay’s spell ended, both coughing and spluttering. They collapsed to the pebbled shore, breathing hard, the rags of Jay’s clothing sticking to him, Deakin’s vest and gun lost somewhere. Jay heard pebbles shifting, turning to see Deakin leaning over him, before the two Mages were kissing, the witch cupping Deakin’s cheek. After a moment, Jay pulled back, sighing softly. “We have to kill him.” The Marine actually looked surprised at that. “He’s not afraid to hurt for fun, he loves it Deakin. Look at what he did to me!” Deakin looked down, finally seeing fully the scars that were on Jay’s body. Jay gathered some rocks and placed them on his skin, muttering softly, gasping when the bones in his ribs, leg and arms stitched themselves back together. 

“I know you can heal yourself, but fuck, that’s...that’s unnatural Jay.” Deakin mumbled, shaking his head. Jay got to his feet, cracking his neck. He reached out, the water giving the gun and the vest back. The Marine picked them up, using his own magic to check everything. Nodding, Jay focused, and started Shifting. 

\----

Michel was pacing in his office, smiling to himself. Two issues resolved, in one swoop. The door slammed open, and a soaking wet Marine and a snow leopard walked in. Michel paused for a moment before they all moved. The leopard charged, leaping into the air and slamming down on the chest of the dark Mage, claws tearing and teeth shredding. Michel punched the cat away, getting a meow of pain and protest. He leaped to his feet, only to get four shots to the torso, followed by two more. Michel recoiled, feeling teeth wrap around his wrist. The next sensation he had was teeth tearing, and his hand was removed from his arm. He screamed, not prepared. When his vision cleared of pained stars, the witch he’d tormented was standing there, blood at the corners of his mouth. 

Jay turned and spat out the blood in his mouth, wiping his lips. “You taste like the dead.” Deakin snorted, reloading his gun. Michel snarled before darkness descended upon the room.  
“I am the night, and the darkness. I am death-”

“You’re a gods’ damn drama queen!” Jay shouted, vines with bioluminesce exploding from the ground. Michel swallowed, realizing that the person he had bullied in high school wasn’t a small creature that would stand there and take it. He would fight back. 

Jay’s eyes narrowed, before cracking his fingers, letting his magick flow through him. “I have a theory, Michel, but I have this strange feeling that at one point your were a Mage before becoming something of the undead?” Both he and Deakin gave the witch a shared look of confusion when Jay’s hands moved in an intricate pattern. Michel’s head exploded with pain, knocking him to his knees. Jay smirked, walking over. “I may have been an easy target once, but no longer. You got lucky in Manito Springs, and the anti-magic symbols show you were scared, scared of what I am capable of doing. So...who do you serve.”Michel raised his head, fangs descending. 

Deakin fired, the bullet zinging past the Verbana’s ear and striking the vampire in the middle of the forehead. The body slumped, Jay quickly backing up. “It shouldn’t be that easy to kill one of those things.” The Celestial Choir went to respond when the vampire appeared behind him, two fangs sinking into flesh. Jay startled, Shifting quickly back into his leopard form, jumping over both men, going for Michel’s other wrist, only to be slapped away easily, with enough force Jay lost concentration on his form and Shifted back to his human form. 

The Marine was struggling against the vampire, but even with his strength, Deakin couldn’t get him off, and was growing paler and paler by the second. “Feel that Deakin? How weak you are now? I can make sure you are never this weak again, never have to worry about not being able to protect those you love.” Deakin tried to keep the vampire out his head, but it wasn’t working, he wasn’t trained in using his Mind-

“SHUT HIM OUT DEAKIN!” The voice in his head went quiet, Jay on his feet again, one of his hands glowing with energy. The vines in the room began moving, going towards the two that were locked together. They tore the two apart, a fang getting lodged in Deakin’s neck. Once close enough, Jay grabbed the fang and pulled it out, healing the wound over. “Stay here, he got a lot of your blood.”

“Not fuckin’ likely,” was the grumbled response, Deakin getting back to his feet. The room spun a moment, Jay holding him steady, with a look that said “see?” Deakin shook his head, sighing. 

Michel snarled, shredding the vine holding him back. He lunged for the Verbana, deciding to end that life once and for all. Deakin saw, and stopped him, taking the brunt of the attack from the vampire.   
Jay watched, in horror, as Michel easily snapped Deakin’s neck, the Marine falling to the floor. 

\----

He’d noticed weeks before Teague said anything that he wasn’t okay. But Jay didn’t want to push it, for he knew Teague had managed to drive the sickness back before. 

This time was different. Not even magic could keep the bard alive now. 

Jay was there when Teague took his last breath, feeling the bard’s fingers going slack in his hand.   
****  
“Jay...it’s time.” Lifting his head, Jay nodded, following Katerina to the edge of the lake. The words that were said met ringing ears, Jay holding a pink tulip in his hands. 

“We all live, and we all return to Mother Earth, for we all have a better place to go. For Teague, I pray he finds peace wherever he resides.” The witches of the Farm all walked past the small raft, Jay the last. He was dry-eyed, still in shock from what happened. He laid his tulip on Teague’s chest, kneeling next to him. 

“Ich werde dich für die Ewigkeit lieben, Teague.” he whispered, kissing the lips of the man he’d fallen for, all those months ago. When he stood, three of the others pushed the raft into the water, Jay following until the water was knee deep. As the raft reached the middle of the lake, a flaming arrow landed in the middle of Teague’s still chest, the whole thing erupting in flames. 

****

Jay wandered the grounds of the Farm, lost in his head, in a haze. He needed to get out, to do something- so when the chance to leave came up, he pounced. 

 

“No!” Jay shouted, Michel laughing with glee.

“Ha! First that little bard and now the Marine. Two men have fallen for you Jamie, and both now lie dead. How does that-” Michel was unable to finish as Jay jumped at him, Shifting mid-air, into a snarling panther. Fueled by rage and pain, refusing to lose another partner, the Verbana started tearing the vampire limb for limb, Shifting back once he was done tearing. He was breathing hard, using some more magic to set the destroyed body aflame. 

Once the body was nothing but ashes, Jay turned, falling to his knees next to Deakin’s body. “Please Hades, please Hel, not yet, not him too, please.” He pulled Deakin’s head into his lap, laying his head down, crying softly. Around him, the vines were crumbling and dying, the room going dark. 

After a time, Jay started singing, soft and slow. “Say something I’m giving up on you…. I’ll be the one, if you want me to. Anywhere I..would have followed you...Say something I’m giving up on you...” 

\----

“Jay.” The witch lifted his head, noting some time had passed, small leaves and vines curling away from his skin, the fluid getting to his feet, seeing a woman standing in the room with him. She was half light, half darkness, half alive, half dead. 

“My Lady Hel. It’s a pleasure to see you on this plane.” Jay bowed a little, noting Hel was passive in his respect for her. 

“You’ve asked that the soul of this man be spared, to be returned to the mortal plane, while even now, he is walking towards the afterlife of his own beliefs. He has had a long life, a long fulfilling life. Why do you ask for him to come back? Aren’t you being selfish? Wouldn’t he want to-”  
There was a flash, Jay getting knocked off his feet, covering his eyes with a hand. “Do not speak for my follower, Hel. He stands at the gates, telling St. Peter that there had to be a mistake, he shouldn’t be here. Not yet. He left someone behind, and he was not ready to leave that someone yet.” Standing there in a red robe was Santa Muerte, Deakin’s saint. Jay blinked, agape. The skeleton woman turned her head, and Jay swore he saw her smile. “Hello again James. I see you are still here, and I am thankful for it. Deakin has been looking for you for so long. He prayed harder than he has in a long time.” Jay finally saw her scythe, the blade gleaming in the moonlight. 

“He...he did?” Jay looked over, surprised to see that there was no rot or anything on the body of his lover. “How...how long have we’ve been here?” The leaves on the ground were gold and red, the colors of fall. 

“A few months. Your magic has kept you both in a form stasis, time was not touching you.” Jay couldn’t believe his ears, thinking through. He wasn’t aware of that power. “You had help, child. Myself and others would not let you age. Now, about this: as it appears that his soul is wanting to come back...I don’t see why we can’t bend the rules a little.” 

On the ground, Jay heard a gasp as the Breath of Life returned to his partner, the healer dropping back to his knees. There was the sound of the two arguing for a moment, before Hay got the Marine to stay still. The next sound was bones and vertebrae popping and snapping into place, a nervous system coming back online, all the while Deakin grunting in pain. 

When done, Jay sat back, breathing hard. Deakin sat up, licking his cracked lips. “...you came back..” the witch breathed softly. 

“Well yeah. I can confirm that Marines do in fact-” he didn’t get to finish his statement as he suddenly found himself with Jay in his arms, kissing the Marine. Deakin didn’t protest, just kissed the Verbana back, tangling a hand in dark hair, feeling the wetness of Jay’s cheeks. He held Jay a little tighter, wiping tears away. From the other side of the room, Hel cleared her throat. 

“Don’t throw away your second chance,” was all she said before disappearing with a small scent of death. Deakin turned to his saint, Jay’s face hidden in his shirt. The skeleton woman smiled, gently giving her follower something. 

It was a rosary bead, with red and black swirling together. Then, with a flash of black light, the two Mages were left alone, Deakin burying his nose in Jay’s dark hair.   
“...Deakin?” came the soft voice of the witch, both pulling back enough to look at each other. “Why did you come back?” 

“Because there’s this ice cream shoppe in New York City that has the best ice cream and I want one more scoop. Nah, I’m jokin’.” He corrected after a moment, the look on Jay’s face priceless. “I wasn’t gonna leave you behind. In fact,” at that, he stood Jay up, the witch tilting his head. He watched as Deakin dug in a pocket, pulling something out. 

“Jay..” he shifted to one knee, the Verbana gasping, a hand going to his mouth. “May I have your hand?” Jay reached out, a calloused hand grasping his. “Will you make me the happiest man in both of my lives and marry me?” 

“Ye-” the witch had to clear his throat, and tried again. “Yes!” The Marine smiled widely, sliding the ring (warm, metal, looking of tree bark) on, before standing and kissing the witch, picking Jay up and spinning him, one of Jay’s legs bending, the pointing the toes of the other. Instead of putting Jay down, Deakin just shifted out he was holding him, Jay wrapping his arms around his neck, head on his shoulder. 

They walked from the building, the Marine taking note that Jay fell asleep, the gentle breathing of the witch making Deakin smile gently. He made his way to the boat he had used to get here, using his magic to make it work again. They were heading home, together. 

 

\---------A few years later--------  
Jay was leaning against the fence of the local school, waiting for his youngest child to be let out. Jessie, the oldest, had been picked up by Deakin for some “quality father-daughter time”, meaning Jessie had been suspended for fighting again, but because she was defending her little brother from bullies, neither parent punished her for it. Usually when this happened, Deakin would take her to the shooting range, helping her aim and patience. 

When Teague got to his father, Jay checked his face, noting a slight bruise. “Billy hit me again, but no one saw except Jessie. She got suspended again.” Jay noted his son felt guilty about it, but then Teague set his jaw. “Jessie’s doing what the teachers won’t- stand up and fight. I may not fight, but I won’t stand for being a target anymore. I am not someone’s punching bag.” Jay smiled, kissing the younger witch’s forehead. The two Verbanae walked to the family car, Teague climbing in the front seat, giggling when Deakin’s familiar jumped on him. 

As he usually did, Jay took Teague by the shoppe, letting his son look through the shelves and picking out something small. Generally it ended up being a small gem that Teague would make into a necklace or bracelet, before giving it to someone. Jay’s pentacle had been replaced long ago with a necklace from his son, a metal pendant with blue stones. “Since you’re a water elemental,” the younger one had explained. Teague now wore his father’s pentacle, and never took it off. 

When they got home, they could hear the sound of Deakin and Jessie cleaning their guns, along with soft banter. As the door closed, Jessie appeared at the top of the stairs, before she came down, hugging her little brother. She then checked his face, whispering under her breath, healing the bruise. “There. Billy can suck a cock, that broken nose won’t heal for a while.” Teague playfully shoved her, before they both disappeared into the living room, Jay going up to his partner. 

Deakin was closing the lid on a case, looking over as Jay came up the stairs. He got up, walking over and kissing the witch softly. 

When they had gotten home from the events of Michel’s island, Jay had admitted that he wanted to have a child with the Celestial Choir Mage. Deakin had started, before kissing Jay heatedly, actually carrying the witch to bed that night. While they didn’t expect anything to come from happened that night, it was nice to feel the other again intimately. 

It took two separate fertility rituals to get their kids- Deakin’s prayer got them Jessie, while Teague was conceived under a full moon in the forest. Much to their surprises, Jessie had healing abilities, but was Deakin through and through. Teague was their small Spirit Mage, but aligned with Jay’s personality and beliefs. 

As the two gently separated, Deakin moved some of Jay’s hair out of his eyes, smiling as Jay leaned into the Marine’s hand. “She’s yours,” was all Jay said, the other Mage snorting. 

“Yeah she is. But has your powers. Teague may be yours, but he inherited mine.” It was interesting how their kids were them both, Jessie a tough punk-esq child, while Teague was a peaceful kid. The two Mages were amazed how they interacted, Jessie had been protective of Teague from the moment she learned her Verbana dad was pregnant, often standing guard at Teague’s door when he was a small babe. The act reminded Deakin of how he acted when Jay had been carrying Jessie, protective instincts on high, not letting the other out of their sight. 

Later, after the family had eaten, they would settle down for a movie night, the kids headed to finish what homework they had, the parents stepping out onto the back porch, Jay’s head on the junction between Deakin’s shoulder and neck. They enjoyed the fall night, the crescent moon shining down. 

Together, they were a storm, a great cataclysm, a force to be reckoned with. But, at the same time, they were kind, gentle, and always at each other’s side. 

The End


End file.
